You'll Learn    Eventually!
by peacefulsands
Summary: Eliot is cooking and Hardison is bored...


**You'll Learn … Eventually!**

Written for the prompt : Leverage, Eliot/Hardison, "What does this button do?"

Disclaimer : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Hardison slouched into the kitchen where Eliot was busy . . . creating something. He sighed. They were between jobs, no one he wanted to talk to was online right now. He was at Eliot's so apart from a few factual and sport channels there was nothing he wanted to watch. Seriously he didn't know there was a cable package that didn't at least include the Syfy channel. He'd left his laptop downloading the latest Dr Who, but the whole world and his uncle (minus Eliot!) had to be downloading right now given the slowness of the connection.<p>

He sighed again and Eliot still just continued with whatever he was doing. He started for the fridge, only to find Eliot glaring at him. His eyes widened as he tried to figure out what he'd done wrong this time. He loved Eliot, but seriously the man was so territorial about the kitchen it was unbelievable. "No! No snacks!" Eliot growled. "I've not been slaving over this for the last hour and a half to have you spoil your appetite five minutes before it's ready to eat!"

"Oh, right, sorry. It's okay, I'll wait," he agreed. "I – I was bored." Eliot raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The internet is really slow, I'm sick of watching them dig up the same Incan treasure or seeing the same flamingos fly over . . . god knows where, and me, I don't really care!"

Eliot snorted a half-laugh as he turned back to his preparations. "So . . . What are we having?" Hardison tried to peer over Eliot's shoulder, grateful when Eliot tilted his head, so he could look past and see what he was doing. Eliot turned his head and smiled and Hardison couldn't resist leaning in for a kiss.

Kiss over, Eliot laughed and nodded in the direction of the stool on the other side of the breakfast bar. "Why don't you make yourself comfortable, if life is so awful? I might even be able to find you a job to do if you're so bored!"

"I'm happy to watch you, that's not boring." Hardison sat down. For a while things were peaceful, but for the quiet sounds of Eliot working and Hardison found himself relaxing in the calm. Eliot had a real array of things on the go and the smells were already enticing. He jumped when a bottle of orange soda was set down before him and looked up at the smirk on Eliot's face. He smiled back gratefully, picked the bottle up and took a swig as Eliot turned his back and moved over to the cooker.

Hardison looked round the things in front of him, saw a bowl with a . . . he had no idea what the gadget was that was standing in the bowl, but it didn't appear to be doing anything. There was a button on it, so maybe Eliot had forgotten to turn it on or something. "What does this button do?" he asked as he lifted the handle and rested his thumb over the button.

"Huh?" Eliot was distracted, head bent down inspecting whatever he'd got in the oven.

"I said . . . What does this button do?" Hardison repeated, already starting to press.

Eliot glanced back, eyes widening in horror as he called, "Don't!" It was too late, in a sudden splurge of activity Eliot's marinade splattered everywhere as the hand blender kicked into life.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!" Hardison panicked, trying to turn the blender off and only making the whole thing worse as he lifted and twisted the gadget trying to find the off switch but moving it up and down splattering more of the marinade around.

With a shake of his head, Eliot crossed the room and flicked the blender off before beginning to laugh at the sight of Hardison covered in marinade. "Now seriously, I know I've told you before not to touch . . . You learnt your lesson yet?"

* * *

><p>(Written because even though I <em>know<em> how to use my hand blender, I always manage to splatter stuff everywhere by lifting it too close to the surface)


End file.
